2012 Karjala Cup
The 2012 Karjala Tournament was played between 7–10 November 2012. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia played a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches were played in the Turkuhalli in Turku, Finland, and one match in the TipSport Arena in Prague, Czech Republic. The tournament was won by Czech Republic for the first time. The tournament was part of Euro Hockey Tour 2012–13. Standings Czech Republic | 3 | 3 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 6 | 2 | 9 | | 2. | Finland | 3 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 1 | 5 | 3 | 5 | | 3. | Russia | 3 | 1 | 0 | 1 | 1 | 5 | 6 | 4 | | 4. | Sweden | 3 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 3 | 4 | 9 | 0 | }} Games | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (0–0, 0–0, 3–1) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148517 | official = Konstantin Olenin | official2 = Alexey Ravodin | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = TipSport Arena, Prague | attendance = 5,893 | penalties1 = 20 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 33 }} | team2 = | score = 1–2 SO | periods = (0–0, 1–0, 0–1) (OT 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148518 | official = Morgan Johansson | official2 = Marcus Vinnerborg | linesman = Joonas Saha | linesman2 = Masi Puolakka | stadium = Turkuhalli, Turku | attendance = 9,538 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 35 | shots2 = 36 }} | team2 = | score = 2–3 | periods = (1–2, 1–0, 0–1) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148519 | official = Stefan Fonselius | official2 = Jari Levonen | linesman = Markus Hägerström | linesman2 = Juha Suoraniemi | stadium = Turkuhalli, Turku | attendance = 4,365 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 37 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 14 }} | team2 = | score = 0–1 | periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148520 | official = Morgan Johansson | official2 = Marcus Vinnerborg | linesman = Iikka Kiilunen | linesman2 = Jari Korteniemi | stadium = Turkuhalli, Turku | attendance = 10,238 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 17 }} | team2 = | score = 2–1 | periods = (2–0, 0–1, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148521 | official = Antti Boman | official2 = Mikko Kaukokari | linesman = Jani Pesonen | linesman2 = Hannu Sormunen | stadium = Turkuhalli, Turku | attendance = 7,869 | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 26 | shots2 = 38 }} | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 1–0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148522 | official = Antonin Jerabek | official2 = Vladimir Sindler | linesman = Sakari Suominen | linesman2 = | stadium = Turkuhalli, Turku | attendance = 11,820 | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 24 | shots2 = 42 }} Category:2012 in ice hockey